Megumi Yamamoto
Background She is the older twin sister of Jun. She is the daughter of a famous violinist and music producer and shares her brother's love of music. Megumi refuses to speak so as to preserve her singing voice and writes what she wishes for people to know on a sketchpad. When she sings, her voice is so devastatingly powerful at a close range that everyone who stands near ends up dazed and disoriented afterward. Personality and Abilities Megumi is very cute and kind, and rarely joins in disputes. She usually writes on a sketchpad to communicate with others, but will speak when deeply upset (usually shouting), which can generally have devastating after-effects. She rarely speaks to other people with the exception of Yahiro, who is the only person that encourages her singing and who she later develops unrequited feelings for. Like Jun, she is very close to Ryuu; she can be fiercely protective of them both, and thinks of Ryuu as highly as she does her own brother. Megumi also happens to be bad at sports and thus dislikes them. Singing Although Megumi's singing usually hasdisastrous effects, often causing things around her to explode or knock people out. Yahiro theorizes that she probably sings very well, but that it needs to be in an open area and at a great distance - eventually thus demonstrating that she has an amazingly beautiful voice. While he had initially ordered her to sing during a "game" in which she was trying to make him happy, she eventually begins to do so under her own volition and gradually develops feelings for Yahiro. In the manga, Megumi gets the chance to sing for a producer, and with Yahiro's help she sings beautifully, because she finds out that whenever she sings for Yahiro, it comes out great. In the final episode, with Yahiro's help, she sings and manages to knock out some pursuing guards, and leave Yahiro still conscious. Relationships Jun Yamamoto Jun is Megumi's younger brother and is very close to her. They are twins and so they stick together most of the time. Jun and Megumi share a love of music, and he usually plays the violin while she sings whenever they perform together. Ryuu Tsuji Both twins are very close to Ryuu and treat him like their older brother. The three of them are inseperable and Ryuu often defends Megumi, especially when it comes to guys. However, Megumi and Jun often find themselves competing with animals for Ryuu's affection. Yahiro Saiga Yahiro is Megumi's crush, who she later falls in love with. Yahiro is very cold towards Megumi and often hurts her, although it is possible that he does this unknowingly. Megumi asks Yahiro out several times, and is willing to do anything for him. She even puts on make-up and sings in front of crowds for him. They have a very romantic bond in the manga. In the last episode of the anime, however, Yahiro tries to kiss Megumi, only to be interrupted by Tadashi riding a motorcycle. Both of them are seen as a future couple. Category:Characters